Masqued Intentions
by flacedice
Summary: Lord Kimihiro finds himself forced to face his demons when Prince Doumeki brings him into society once more.
1. Chapter 1

Set about a month after A Day With Watanuki. Lord Watanuki and Prince Doumeki's relation has progressed (deteriorated?) further than it was before.

Feel free to take it as part of Supernatural Entanglements or separate. It would be several months later.

MASQUED INTENTIONS

I

"You want me to accompany you to the ball?" Lord Kimihiro watched his guest devour the plate of pastries with something akin to disbelief.

"Hn." The other's mouth was full of pastry but it sounded like an affirmative.

Kimihiro closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the cup in his hands. It hadn't been that way in the beginning but the presence of the other man had become an increasing source of irritation. It was a combination of things: his habit of turning up just as Kimihiro was getting to sleep; his seemingly insatiable appetite for pastries; his severely lacking conversational skills; his generally handicapped manners and his unerring timing to show up at the worst possible moment.

Lord Kimihiro opened his eyes to see the last pastry disappear.

He suppressed a sigh. "I told you. I don't like to leave the mansion these days. You know the reasons."

Golden eyes pinned him with a stare that suggested that his reasoning was faulty. "I'll be with you."

Kimihiro suppressed an urge to throw his teacup, tea and all, at the other man's head. His fingers twitched around the fragile vessel. "What about your reputation? You shouldn't be seen with me at a ball."

The prince shrugged, gaze set thoughtfully on the empty pastry plate. "Go as a woman. You've done it before."

Lord Kimihiro just barely prevented himself from spraying tea all over his study and his guest. As it was, the abortive measure sent him into a choking fit for a few moments.

"Here." A napkin was handed across the table.

Kimihiro took it with a glare made ineffective by watery eyes. As soon as he had the cloth in hand, though, he wondered why it had been given. He'd avoided the worst, hadn't he?

Anger gave way to mortification as he spotted several drops of tea on the table. Feeling a blush rise in his cheeks, he quickly moved to clean up the mess with the cloth he held.

It was only as he did so, that he realized it wasn't a napkin at all. The monogrammed DS on the corner revealed whose handkerchief it was.

"I'll pick you up at seven." With no more pastries there seemed to be no good reason for the prince to stay.

"But-your handkerchief-" It wasn't what he'd wanted to say at all.

A shrug. "Keep it." He got up from the armchair and Kimihiro automatically followed suit.

The prince's startling gold eyes suddenly met his own as if he was going to say something momentous. A hand reached into his jacket.

Kimihiro wondered whether they'd finally come to the point of the prince's visit.

"Wear blue." A deep blue ribbon was placed on the table and then the prince was letting himself out, leaving the study as if he owned the place.

Lord Kimihiro stook standing in shock, staring at the harmless-looking blue ribbon while holding the tea-sodden handkerchief in one hand.

He was left with a feeling that things had, once again, gotten out of control. A sensation that that had become all too common since Prince Doumeki had strolled into his life.

Just the sight of the blue ribbon was enough to add a sinking feeling into the mix.

The feeling soon turned to dread. He was going to have to pay Yuuko a visit.

xXx

In the course of his visit, and he didn't know how or exactly when, Yuuko had convinced him that the prince was right. Blue was his colour.

And somehow that led to him standing where he was now, wearing what Yuuko claimed was eminently fashionable in a blue the same colour as the ribbon.

A blinding white light suddenly filled the room. Kimihiro blinked away the afterimages to see Yuuko lowering a small box from in front of her face. "Are you certain this is necessary?" The same thing had happened every time he had changed costumes and even a few times when he hadn't. He was still doubtful of the necessity of the bright light.

Not that he was one to suggest a lady lied...

A brilliant smile. "Of course, Kimihiro. Nothing could be more necessary."

Unsettled by her smile for some reason (_because you know her_, his mind whispered) Kimihiro turned his gaze away. The two little girls who had been running back and forth with changes of clothing were dancing around while chanting something that sounded like "Memories! Memories!"

Somehow it only added to the unsettling atmosphere.

"So this is it?" He made a half-hearted gesture at his clothes.

Yuuko tilted her head to the side and gave a firm nod. "It's perfect."

"Perfect! Perfect!"

She paused. "But we really need to do something about the hair."

Kimihiro's feeling of dread returned.

xXx

The dragon etched into the cover of the pocket watch glowed slightly and Lord Kimihiro let out a sigh. A carriage had entered the grounds and he had no doubt as to whom it could be.

Seven on the dot.

Kimihiro got to his feet, only slightly awkward in his new clothes. Fortunately the skirts were long enough that he could wear whatever he pleased on his feet. He'd politely refused the torture devices that Yuuko had offered and settled on a pair of plain black riding boots. Terribly gauche if he happened to trip and show them to the whole room but wearing them considerably lowered the chances of that happening in the first place.

And the whole situation was awkward enough as it was. Not only did he have to deal with the clothes but his hair. Yuuko had rejected any idea of wigs and Kimihiro ended up owing the lady for a wish that involved lengthening his hair to a length close to her own.

Though Kimihiro had serious doubts to the validity of a wish that had been the result of what could only be described as a pushy sale.

Now the whole mess was weighing down his head in a way he was unfamiliar with. It didn't help that the decorations she had woven into it were heavy in their own right. He had tried to protest, though he had been rather numb at that point, but Yuuko had insisted that it was vital to the authenticity of the entire costume. In the end he had found it easier to give up rather try and argue with her.

It wasn't proper to argue with a lady in the first place and with Yuuko he always had the unsettling feeling that his words had no impact whatsoever.

A noise from outside caught his attention and Kimihiro caught sight of the carriage approaching the front drive. He picked up the pocket watch and shoved it down the front of the dress. He might have been forced into a dress but he'd be damned to the seventh ring of the afterworld before he carried one of those silly little evening bags women chose. And there was no way he was going to leave the watch, and thus Ryuu, behind.

Lord Kimihiro nearly slammed the door as he left his room. Really. The gall of the man to force him into this situation. It wasn't like he could refuse him - he was a prince after all. Kimihiro was technically his vassal. But still. If only he hadn't found out about that incident with Lady-

Lord Kimihiro paused on the landing overlooking the foyer. How exactly had the prince found out? It wasn't like anyone at the mansion could talk and the Lady concerned had been as oblivious as everyone else. Where had-

"Master." Hikideshi was in the foyer and staring up at him. His face had no expression, even faced with the sight of what his lord was wearing.

With a frown, Kimihiro rapidly descended the steps. "Hikideshi. I'll be going out tonight. Maintain the wards until I return."

The butler bowed and moved towards the door.

Lord Kimihiro followed, starting to feel a bit irked. It seemed that Prince Doumeki was simply sitting in the carriage and waiting for him instead of coming in to collect him as proper manners dictated. True, he wasn't a woman, but still. Really the man was complete cad when it came to social niceties.

His anger had carried him through the door Hikideshi held open but he froze on the patio. He was suddenly aware of the Crescent ward and the protections of the nine dragons and the two unicorns. They were powerful but nothing compared to the wards that were built into the mansion itself. He had to fight the urge to turn his back and retreat inside.

"Oi."

Lord Kimihiro's nerves twitched at the sound and he glared at the prince who stood beside the carriage. Where exactly the man had picked up the expression, Kimihiro had no idea, but every time the syllable crossed his lips it never failed to annoy him.

He had given some thought to the problem and had considered whether it was the lack of recognition that angered him so. But in the end he had simply concluded that it was the man himself. Prince or no, he was the greatest annoyance that Lord Kimihiro had the misfortune to cross paths with.

And one that had decided to linger, it seemed.

His thoughts had carried him unknowingly down the stairs but he felt it as soon as he broke through the final wards set by the stone unicorns' gaze. Irritation at the source of his annoyance faded to the background as he felt the loss of the protections that always surrounded him. It was faint but he could already sense the legions of spirits take note of his reappearance.

It was as if more eyes turned to his direction every second. It made his skin crawl.

There was a crunch of gravel and Kimihiro's head whipped round to see that the prince had moved. He was gazing at his companion thoughtfully.

As Kimihiro stood frozen before the steps, the prince's gaze ran over the lord's costume, head to toe. Golden eyes ran over the elaborately coiffed hair and the long tresses weighted down by large blue beads. Over the matching choker that concealed any hint of an adam's apple and down to the fake bust that Yuuko had been at such pains to create. The gaze stayed there for what Kimihiro regarded as a moment too long then trailed down the shimmering deep blue bodice to the long skirts. The silence seemed to stretch out as the prince stared, seemingly fixated by the fall of feather-patterned cloth that flowed out behind, bright green eyelets flashing in the lights from the lanterns either side of the entrance.

"I'm a peacock." The words were defensive - he was already unsettled at leaving the mansion's protection and the prince's unwavering gaze was making him more uneasy. The absurdity of the choice of costume hit him as soon as he said the words. A man dressed as a woman, dressed as a flashy male bird.

The prince's eyes finally rose to meet his gaze. "It suits you."

Kimihiro resisted an urge to kick him. It wasn't ladylike and, for all intents and purposes, he was a lady for the rest of the night. Besides, there was probably some sort of penalty for inflicting bodily harm on your liege lord let alone a prince.

"What are you?" The man didn't seem to have strayed too far from his usual attire, though in a more formal cut. It was starting to get on his nerves when he had put so much effort into his own appearance.

Another glance from expressionless gold eyes. "A prince."

Lord Kimihiro's eye twitched and his jaw clenched. "A prince." It came out flat rather than furious and he was rather proud of himself.

The prince seemed oblivious to the anger that was building in the other man. He ignored the repetition as if it wasn't worthy of comment. "If we don't go now, we'll be late." The words were cast over his shoulder as he strode back the carriage.

With an inaudible growl that would have scandalized any proper maiden, Lord Kimihiro gathered up his skirts and stalked after him.

The prince had opened the carriage door himself and watched the other man's approach. With no discernable expression he held out a hand as he would to any other lady to help them into their carriage.

Kimihiro ground his teeth. The prince was treating him as woman he was pretending to be. Nothing more.

He accepted the hand that was offered and without comment the prince helped him inside.

And if he noticed that the gloved grip on his hand tried to break his fingers, Prince Doumeki didn't comment on it.

xXx

I tried to resist, I really did. Well, sort of. I am weak.

But have no fear. Despite the dress I did manage to slip in some serious elements. In fact it gets more serious as we go.

Next update in a few days. Until then I am out of computer reach.


	2. Chapter 2

And so the decent into seriousness begins.

MASQUED INTENTIONS

II

Doumeki watched his companion from the corner of his eye. When the man wasn't glaring at him, Lord Kimihiro was acting like a cornered deer, dark blue eyes darting quickly at his surroundings.

He didn't comment on it, knowing that it would anger the smaller man. And while it was usually amusing to see how Kimihiro struggled to keep his polite facade covering his rage, Doumeki wasn't going to push him tonight.

It had surprized him that the other man had been willing to come, considering his last venture into polite society. While he hadn't been able to gather any more information from his sources, being in the man's presence for the last couple of months had given him some idea of what might have happened. And if what he suspected was true, tonight might be a re-enactment of what occurred several years before.

Doumeki was feeling slightly guilty on that front. He hadn't been entirely honest with Kimihiro when he asked him to accompany him tonight. While he had made it clear that the ball was a pretence to investigate some supernatural event which had been causing trouble, he hadn't revealed all the details.

It wasn't because he didn't trust Kimihiro. After the events last month he had realized that the lord was the only man that he really did trust. Not only to protect his life but his soul.

Nor was it because he wanted to keep Kimihiro in the dark. If the look that the other man had given him that night was any indication, he was already aware that something else was going on and was already taking precautions.

No, what Doumeki feared was that, if Kimihiro knew the full details, he would take upon himself the duty to take care of things by himself. The man had already tried to do so on several occasions and only Doumeki's information network had enabled him to intervene at the critical moment.

Kimihiro would never ask for help even if it killed him.

So Doumeki had kept the nature of the problem to himself and trusted that Kimihiro would make the necessary precautions. Between the innate magical skill Kimihiro possessed, Ryuu (who he suspected was tucked into Kimihiro's 'bust') and his own innate spirit-warding powers he trusted it would be enough. If it wasn't, he'd simply grab Kimihiro and get him back to his mansion as fast as possible.

The spirit, or whatever it was, could be dealt with another time.

The carriage coasted to a stop. There was a slight pause as the footman dismounted and then the door opened. Doumeki emerged to stand on the cobblestones and turned back to see how Kimihiro was managing.

The other man hadn't lost his frightened expression. While Doumeki suspected it wasn't so readily apparent to those who didn't know him, the prince could see it easily. His mouth was pursed just a bit too tightly, his grip on the skirts of his dress only a cover to hide the shaking of his hands. And his eyes. Those dark blue eyes had moved closer to black. The pupils had enlarged and moved as they tracked something moving outside the carriage confines.

Doumeki didn't bother to turn around to see it for himself. He knew that there was nothing that could be seen with his eyes.

"Oi." It was said softly but Kimihiro heard it. Doumeki was glad to see his eyes contained a flash of anger where they had held only fear before.

He held out a hand to help the smaller man from the carriage and was relieved that the tightness of his mouth now reflected anger. A slender gloved hand reached out to take his and, using all the strength it contained, tried to crush his fingers. Doumeki ignored the pain and helped him out of the carriage.

It was worth it when he was treated to the sight of black riding boots when the blue skirts of the dress lifted a bit too high. Trust Kimihiro to wear riding boots to a masque ball to preserve a sense of masculinity.

He tried not to think of the other reason why the lord might be wearing such practical footwear. If things got so bad that they had to run, he had badly underestimated the situation.

Once Kimihiro had safely reached the cobbles, he pulled on the hand held in his own and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. Kimihiro stiffened at the gesture and resisted as the prince led him away from the carriage. Even as he did there was a flurry of movement as the foot man closed the door behind them and the driver prepared to move off. Doumeki ignored the resistance and continued to pull the smaller man along. He only stopped when it became apparent that Kimihiro had stopped moving altogether.

He turned to his companion, expecting a fiery blue glare. Instead, Kimihiro was gazing off into some distance, looking beyond the carriages to a lone lamp post at the start of the drive. There was no one there when Doumeki looked but from the expression on Kimihiro's face, that could not be more far from the truth.

The man looked more frightened than he had ever seen him. His eyes were wide and dark, his face several shades paler than it usually was. Even as Doumeki watched him, the hand on his elbow tightened painfully and sweat started to break out on the smaller man's brow.

"No." It was barely a whisper. If Doumeki hadn't been so intent on his companion, he doubt he would have heard it. "Get away from me." Kimihiro's voice was trembling and his free hand had crept up to his bust.

Doumeki glared at the lamp post as if the force of his eyes could keep whatever it was back. He set his hand over Kimihiro's where it rested in the crook of his elbow and drew the other man once more towards the entrance. While it was not as powerful of those at the Southern Ward, there was a ward on the building that might provide some protection.

It was a testament to his fear that Kimihiro didn't resist the sudden hold but allowed the added contact, relinquishing his safety to the prince.

Their host's mansion was built in the style that had found popularity after the rule of the third monarch of the current reigning line. It was a rectangular structure, a simple form that only emphasized its sheer size. It was at least twice the size of Kimihiro's mansion. Windows fitted with square panes were spaced regularly in each of the three stories; two lines of twelve and one of eight, four to either side of the entrance. The entrance itself was a wide portico running along the face of the mansion, creating an awkward juxtaposition of two faces, one on the other.

It was not built for protection like the Watanuki mansion. It was shaped from local stone, not imported marble, and the tiles were a dull grey slate instead of unyielding black. There was also none of the decorative warding statues that were so popular in older structures. Instead it was all ornamental edging and smooth surfaces, clean of any taint of the past.

The only thing that revealed the presence of a ward was the entrance. It was centred on the south side of the building, a geometrical expanse of cylindrical columns holding up the wide-angled triangle that formed the roof. With the wide stairway extending half-way across the façade of the building, it was a textbook example of the stylish modern architecture that was found so favourable in recent times. Only the worn markings on the steps (nine in total) and the faint scratches at the top and bottom of each column, revealed the influence of older traditions and the presence of a ward.

Wary of what lurked behind them, Doumeki guided Kimihiro up the stairs, careful to ensure that they both stepped on each step together. It was a little thing, one of the rituals that were thought to be simple tradition, a way of strengthening the wards and aligning their protection to certain individuals. But as Kimihiro started moving more naturally, Doumeki began to hope that there was some truth behind it and that the mansion's wards would be enough.

As they moved up the stairs, other guests gazed at them in curiosity. While the prince often attended various balls of the social season, he rarely had a companion. And certainly not one he showed such favour to that he considerately guided her closely up the stairs so that she would not trip on her gown.

Doumeki ignored the whispers, though he knew it was something that Kimihiro would get good and angry at him for when the entire episode was over. Instead he watched the smaller man's face, noting with relief that his eyes seemed to be lightening with every step they made into the wards. He had even stopped glancing around and the hold he had on Doumeki's arm was firm rather than the death grip it had once been.

Since neither he nor Kimihiro had a coat, he by passed the impromptu coatroom that had been set up in the foyer and moved down the corridor that led to the ballroom. The incident in the yard had unsettled him and he now wanted to get the whole thing over with as fast as he could without putting the lord under more stress than he already was.

The lush runner laid down over the marble floor muffled their quick steps as Doumeki steered Kimihiro forward. A gallery of oil paintings and busts depicting their host's lineage passed unnoticed to either side. Doumeki had no interest in such things and Kimihiro was not paying as much attention to his surroundings as he would have under different circumstances. It only took a matter of moments to reach the ornate double doors at the end of the corridor. They were flanked by a pair of attendants dressed in the scarlet and saffron livery of their master's livery.

The chamberlain, who had at once recognized the social status of the newest arrival, stepped forward to greet the prince in preparation to announcing him to the other guests. Taking advantage of Kimihiro's temporary pliancy, he gave their names to the chamberlain and led Kimihiro to the double doors that led to the ballroom. The chamberlain preceded them and slipped through the doors. It was only when the rap of the chamberlain's staff rang out on the floor beyond the doors that Kimihiro seemed to jolt out of his distraction.

"Prince Doumeki and Lady Peacock!"

Doumeki was certain of the other man's recovery when they were announced to the crowd in the ballroom. As the doors opened, Doumeki could feel the circulation stop in his arm as Kimihiro tightened his grip on his elbow. If the trembling of the hand under his own was any indication, it was only the sudden appearance of the ballroom's occupants that prevented him from experiencing further injury.

The ballroom was as imposing as the building it was housed in. The high ceiling rose to support the third floor, creating a large open space that rivalled most theatres. A number of high windows, leading to balconies that looked out on the manicured gardens outside, were evenly spaced around the walls. Heavy velvet curtains were held back to display the strands of torches that had been placed out on the grounds beyond. The room itself would normally be an empty shell but was now filled with the furnishings of the masque.

The entire expanse had been decorated to fit the theme of the masque ball. The lights from the crystal chandeliers had been dimmed to create an intimate atmosphere. With the lamps along the walls, the ballroom was well but softly lit. Along with the huge canvas expanses depicting forest scenes, large potted plants had been brought in to sit along the walls. Smaller plants were placed artfully around the long tables laid out as a buffet and half shielded the orchestra off from the sight of the guests. The effect was rather like a strange jewelled grotto.

But despite the elegant setting, it was the occupants of the room that caught to the attention. The brightly coloured crowd sparkled in the in the lighting, their fabulous mix of bright silks and satins only emphasised by the greenery that surrounded them. The melding of spirits, fabulous beasts and legendary figures made the setting all the more surreal. It was almost eerie when they turned to face the new arrivals and the hum of conversation died down to respectful silence. They moved in a wave of bows and curtseys, like a living sea.

With a nod to acknowledge the crowd's attention, Doumeki guided his companion down the stairs leading to the ballroom floor. Though he couldn't see it, he could almost feel the polite mask that was crossing Kimihiro's face. Despite his temperament, the man was unfailingly in his manners and his pride would not let him appear anything but the gentle lady he seemed to be.

Doumeki let his gaze skim the crowd. It seemed that Kimihiro's presence would also have an added benefit. With such a lovely 'lady' on his arm he wouldn't have to dodge the approaches of the more persistent maidens who pursued him. Even now they were eyeing up the slim figure at his side, gauging their chances by the quality of Kimihiro's dress and his grip on the prince's arm.

"Prince Doumeki!" It was Lord Taiman. Somehow he had evaded Doumeki's gaze and managed to approach undetected. Perhaps it was the silk bed sheet he wore to appear as a mist spirit. "How good of you to join us this evening!"

It would have been the height of rudeness to snub his host. And despite Kimihiro's claims, Doumeki did have some manners. "Lord Taiman. I am honoured to be here." A bit of an exaggeration but he wanted to get it over with. They needed to circulate so that Kimihiro could pinpoint the source of the disturbance.

Lord Taiman didn't seem to take the hint. If anything his interest brightened as his eyes fell on Kimihiro. "And your beautiful companion?"

"Lady Peacock." It was a bit unusual to withhold a name when asked but it was a masque ball after all. Besides Kimyo was the only other name that came to mind and Kimihiro would likely choke him if he started calling him strange.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Lord Taiman lifted the gloved hand that Kimihiro extended to his lips. "It is not often that one meets such an exquisite creature."

Faint red rose in Kimihiro's cheeks and he lowered his eyes with a soft murmur.

"You must pardon the lady." Doumeki intervened. "She has most recently lost her voice and I have promised her guardian that I would not let her tax herself." It was perhaps the most he had spoken to the lord in one meeting and he could see the thoughts swimming behind the pale hazel eyes.

"Ah. Then perhaps a dance later in the evening?" Taiman paused, waiting for his reply.

Doumeki allowed his smile to grow a little cool. "We will have to see."

Taiman had gotten what he had wanted. He excused himself and left to mingle. No doubt the story of how possessive the prince was of his companion for the evening would do the rounds in a short time. It looked like the rumour mill would be churning at full speed tonight.

Even now the gazes of the guests were locked on the pair. Murmurs were starting up behind lifted fans and raised glasses. Sidelong stares and demure glances hiding the calculation of status and favour that danced behind every pair of eyes.

Kimihiro seemed all too aware of it, too. "What exactly are we looking for?" He kept his voice low, so that it was not overheard by anyone nearby.

Doumeki started to lead him aside from the main crush, moving them to a sheltered spot between two potted palms. "A spirit." He decided to get straight to the point, making up for leaving out the details earlier. "Most likely one that has possessed one of the guests. It is not widely known but a number of young ladies have been assaulted in the current social season. Always at gatherings like these."

Kimihiro drew in a deep breath, his hand moving slightly on the prince's elbow. "We'd better get started."

It was exactly as Doumeki had expected. No hesitation. No consideration for his own well being. The prince vowed to himself that he wouldn't leave his companion's side for the entire night.

For with his heritage and dressed as he was now, Kimihiro was nigh irresistible to what they sought.

xXx

Last two parts up in the next day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And now you finally get to see why Lord Kimihiro is so frightened of spirits.

MASQUED INTENTIONS

III

Lady Peacock had created something of a stir at the masque. A multitude of young men had asked to dance and had been sent away. But the mystery surrounding the beautiful lady and the refusals seemed only to whet the appetite. After all if the lady had captured Prince Doumeki so completely, there must have been more to the situation than met the eye.

Doumeki watched the retreat of the latest would-be suitor and tried to relax. At first he had been somewhat surprized at all the attention. Despite the dress, the long hair, fake bust and the concealing chocker, Kimihiro was still male to him. In fact, dressed as he was, Doumeki had been perversely reminded of his maleness. The dress did nothing to hide the slender shoulders and lithe frame. And while white gloves covered them, the slender hands were still the same. The long black hair seemed to emphasis the familiar pale face and startling eyes. Even dressed as he was that stayed the same.

None of the young men seemed to sense anything amiss, though. It seemed that they regarded Lady Peacock as she appeared to be. Beautiful, mysterious-

Doumeki cut off his thoughts and steered his mind back to the matter at hand. "No luck?"

A shake of the head. Kimihiro had only become more quiet as the night had wore on. Doumeki suspected that the lord was suffering from the atmosphere but kept the observation to himself. The other would only deny it.

The plan of the evening had been to circulate until Kimihiro located the possessed guest. When Lady Peacock's popularity had become apparent, however, they had decided to simply let their prey come them.

Neither had any doubts he would eventually.

But the wait had been frustratingly long. Doumeki was beginning to doubt that their quarry was even present. He wouldn't be resisting Kimihiro's lure this long would he? Surely-

Kimihiro's tightened grip on his elbow brought his attention back to his surroundings. It seemed that another would-be suitor was arriving.

xXx

It was not as bad as he had expected. The last time he had been at such a gathering the atmosphere had been a palpable thing that pressed on his senses, threatening to choke him.

Though he hated to admit it, it was different with the prince at his side. The stench of the leaking emotions was dampened to a bearable level. Still it was a constant thing - a hint of foulness that threaded through the scents of food and liquor in a sickly manner. At times he could almost forget it but if he took a deep breath he could feel it swirling in his lungs. When that happened he had to concentrate on repressing the urge to loose the contents of his stomach.

Even so it was better that it would have been without the prince's purifying presence. He had no doubt that he would have passed out long before.

Until they found their quarry, Kimihiro set himself to bear with it, even though the long exposure was wearing on him. He could tell it was by the kind thoughts he was having about the prince at his side. He was grateful for the constant presence and somewhat surprized. He had thought that he would have been abandoned for a few minutes in favour of the buffet at least. But the prince hadn't left his side for a moment and he was beginning to think that his opinion of the man in the past might have been a bit harsh.

A sure sign of his present exhaustion, no doubt.

Something tugged at his senses. Kimihiro looked up to see another young man approaching. Seeking a dance, no doubt. Kimihiro had been mortified by his popularity. When he wasn't feeling ill from the atmosphere he was filled with irritation at the amusement the prince was doubt feeling at the whole situation.

He looked at the young man again. He was younger than Kimihiro. He was wearing a variation of society's poetic ideal of what a young poet would wear. A lightly laced tunic over tight pants and a sash wound round the waist. All in tasteful colours.

Kimihiro suddenly wondered how Doumeki would look in such a costume.

Not that he wasn't attractive in the formal suit he was wearing. The dark jacket emphasised his broad shoulders and the gold embroidery at the cuffs and collar only emphasized the remarkable colour of his eyes. The same blue of Kimihiro's dress snaked across jacket and trousers in undulating wisps of smoke sewn with silk thread. Despite his disparagement earlier in the evening, Kimihiro had to admit that he was one of the most handsome things he had seen.

No. You did not just think that. It's the atmosphere. You're tired and the atmosphere is making you sick. Nothing more.

"Milady Peacock." An elaborate bow and a flourish of a hand. Before Kimihiro could respond, his free hand had been brought up to the youth's mouth.

Kimihiro stiffened at the touch and only by sheer force of will refrained from emptying his stomach. It wasn't just the shock of feeling a dampness through the gloves that suggested tongue was involved more than lips. It was the filth that boiled out of the youth's mouth and wrapped around his arm, greedily surging up to reach the bare skin above the edge of the glove.

An arm wrapped around his waist and Kimihiro was suddenly freed from the clinging foulness.

"The lady is feeling fatigued." Words filled with ice.

Kimihiro only had a moment to register that the voice as Doumeki's and then he was being led away. He blinked his eyes which had been tearing at the stress of exposure to the foul spirit. His head was suddenly pounding and he was very glad of the strong arm around his waist. He ignored the murmurs that followed their passage.

There was a slight pause and click. The warmth of the ballroom suddenly gave way to cool air. Kimihiro sucked the fresh air in greedily. It had been hours since he had breathed in untainted air. It felt like he had hardly been breathing at all.

The arm stayed around his waist until he was finally breathing normally and able to stand on his own.

"Was that it?" A warm hand still rested on his shoulder, continuing the purifying contact.

Kimihiro nodded, "I think so." He shuddered at the memory of the foulness that had reached out for him with so much eagerness. "He was certainly possessed."

The hand tightened on his shoulder. Kimihiro looked up to see Doumeki gazing off to the side. "We'll have to seal the building then. Locate him and deal with him before anyone realizes that anything is wrong." The golden eyes turned back to Kimihiro. "Alistaire is here tonight."

Kimihiro couldn't help his change of expression when he heard the name. They hadn't met under the best of circumstances and further meetings had done nothing to endear the man to him.

Doumeki smiled faintly at Kimihiro's grimace. "He doesn't know you're here, just that I might need his aid tonight. It shouldn't be a problem, if I can talk to him."

There was a click as the door to the balcony opened. "Prince Doumeki?" Lord Taiman appeared within the doorway. His pale eyes were bright with curiosity and concern was evident in his flour-whitened face. "I heard that the lady is unwell." He glanced over at Kimihiro, eyes noting the prince's hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

The prince's eyes grew intent and Kimihiro could see that there had been a change in plans. "Yes, there is. Let no one leave. A young man has offered insult to the lady and I will not risk him leaving until I have dealt with him."

It was clear that the lord was shocked. "Of course, your Highness. I'll attend to it immediately." He bowed.

Kimihiro had been turning to Doumeki at the time so he wasn't certain what happened next. One moment the prince's hand was still warm on his shoulder. The next and he was doubling over, trying to breathe through the thick stench that coiled like a tangible thing in the air.

Something wet touched his cheek and he gagged, his legs crumpling under the new assault. The relief was temporary, though, as the spirit loomed over his fallen form.

"Pretty." A hand - was it a hand? Kimihiro could only see that horrible swirl of foul darkness leaning over him - picked up one of his weighted strands of hair. "Pretty." It voice was like bubbling mud but it bored through Kimihiro's mind like hot knife.

Moist air flared against the side of his face. "The prettiest thing at the ball." The whisper was directed right into his ear and Kimihiro nearly went into convulsions as a line of wet fire raked along his jaw.

Ryuu. He needed Ryuu.

His hand was nearly at the neck of his dress when it was grasped roughly and pinned above his head. The other had been pinned under something so heavy he could feel the bones creak under the weight.

With a dull clank the bead on the end of his hair fell back to the ground. The hand left his hair and grasped his chin. Kimihiro gasped for air as his head was turned from side to side appraisingly. "So pretty." The voice wasn't as close but it still ground through Kimihiro's mind. "Should we keep you after we use you?"

Kimihiro felt the blood still in his veins. If he'd had the strength, he'd have been tempted to jump off the balcony and face what lurked outside the walls. The thought of being kept by a foul spirit housed in a human body was his worst nightmare.

Even so, he knew he wouldn't have chanced it. The thing that waited was worse than any nightmare he could imagine. It knew him and had been after him for a long time.

He would rather face the foulness that confronted him now.

"Mikazuki." It was barely a word but the spirit recoiled. Kimihiro wrenched the hand held above his head out of its grip and reached for the pocket watch.

Something gave in his wrist as the spirit - or was it the person possessed by the spirit?- shifted its weight. His hand was seized in a vice and forced back to his side as the hand on his jaw tightened and forced his mouth open.

Kimihiro's eyes rolled back into his head as the spirit forced his tongue into his mouth. It felt like the contents of a cesspit had been poured down his throat and his lungs were filling with mud. Breathing wasn't possible anymore. If this continued it was likely that his heart was stop as well.

A memory of what Yuuko had said the day before ran thought his mind. It seemed like she was wrong. Wearing a dress was going to kill him after all.

But just as suddenly as it had appeared, the spirit was gone. The weight had lifted from his wrist and the grip on his wrist and jaw had disappeared. He was vaguely aware of a loud thud. His main focus was on trying to start breathing again, however. Even though the spirit wasn't crawling all over him, it still felt like its foul stench was lurking in his lungs.

A hand touched his face and suddenly his lungs were working again. He gulped it in and forced his eyes open.

Gold eyes. Expressionless face. Doumeki.

Kimihiro noticed a trickle of dark liquid trailing down from his hairline. It took him a moment to realize it was blood.

"It was Lord Taiman." Doumeki glanced to the side and Kimihiro grasped his jacket with a trembling hand, not willing to be left alone.

"Kimihiro?" His name. A first.

Kimihiro tightened his grip. "Just get me out of here."

xXx

And since I didn't have the heart to keep you waiting, the last part is up, too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And time for the repercussions of that night.

MASQUED INTENTIONS

IV

The next morning was not pleasant for Lord Kimihiro. Not only had prolonged exposure to the spirit possessing Lord Taiman left him feeling rather unwell there was the physical damage as well. He was covered in bruises from all the manhandling and the wrist that Taiman had apparently been kneeling on was swollen to near twice its size, rendering the hand unusable.

It made getting out of bed and struggling into a robe a daunting prospect. He almost decided to call off the day and simply go back to sleep. But the longer he lay there the more the inactivity nagged him. He finally pushed back the covers on the pretext that, should anybody visit, he would at least be dressed and tolerably presentable.

He ignored the part of his mind that told him that the only one who was likely to visit was Doumeki. He was not looking forward, at all, to the prince's next visit.

All in all, Kimihiro was a bit put out by the time he made his way to the dining room for breakfast. He hadn't cut his hair last night and with one hand, all he could do was twist it so it didn't get in the way. Even now it was unravelling, the strands snagging on everything - from door knobs to the ornate carvings on the banister uprights when he descended the stairs. He didn't know how Yuuko dealt with it all the time.

Nor did the lack of one hand improve his mood as he struggled through breakfast. He had to settle with using only a fork and to his dismay his table manners deteriorated with the lack of one hand. And if there was anything Kimihiro hated more than spirits, it was being messy. So when Hikideshi laid the morning papers next to the mess he'd made of breakfast, he wasn't predisposed to take the front cover news favourably.

A piece of toast fell unnoticed back onto the plate as he caught a glimpse of the illustration above the fold. It was nothing compared to the photos in Yuuko's world but the artist was skilled enough that Kimihiro could recognize Prince Doumeki as one of the central figures. And the other person held dramatically in his arms, long skirts falling back enough to show a pair of black riding boots, bore absolutely no resemblance to him. At all.

Kimihiro shoved the paper aside and pursued the others in the pile. There was only more of the same. The Prince's dramatic exit from Lord Taiman's masque ball was front page news. Speculation on the origins of the mysterious Lady Peacock were rife, running from the ludicrous to the dangerously plausible. The only thing that wasn't suggested was the truth. The idea hadn't occurred to anyone, it seemed, that the lady had been a man.

For some reason Kimihiro experienced a surge of irritation at the thought.

The feeling increased as he actually began to read through the articles. Most were centred on the exact nature of the connection between the prince and his companion. They ranged long lost relative to secret elopement. Eyewitness accounts as to how the handsome prince had been so solicitous to the lady and how she clung at him so fiercely in return had him grinding his teeth.

The rest of the day was spent in rather fruitless attempts to squash his growing anger at the absent man. It didn't help that the he couldn't lie to himself about the fact that he had been clinging to the man for most of the night. It had been a matter of survival at the time, true, but he hadn't considered until now how it must have appeared.

And there was no way that he had 'blossomed' under the prince's attentions. No way in hell.

It was late evening that a familiar black carriage rolled up the drive.

Kimihiro wasn't the least surprized to find that it was his dashing prince.

xXx

Doumeki watched as Kimihiro poured the tea. It was awkward with one hand but the lord refused his offer of assistance with a glare. Doumeki left him to it but didn't fail to note the way his hand trembled on the teapot. The man was still pale from his ordeal and the prince doubted that he would leave the mansion again anytime soon.

It was a pity. He had no intention of letting the other man stay locked up in his mansion for the rest of his life. The incident the night before had set his plans back somewhat but Doumeki still had hopes that he might coax him out to the Southern Ward in the future. The wards were nearly as strong as those of the mansion and he would be just as safe there. Even if the prince had to stay at his side the entire time.

Doumeki had no intention of putting Kimihiro in such a situation again.

"It wasn't your fault."

Doumeki regarded his host with widened eyes as the soft words penetrated. Kimihiro hadn't spoken much since his arrival and he had expected his words to be voiced in anger rather than the soft tone they held now.

Kimihiro wouldn't meet his gaze. "I've faced this all my life. I knew that you hadn't told me everything. I should have taken more precautions."

Doumeki wasn't willing to relinquish the blame. "I won't let it happen again."

"Good." Kimihiro purposely misunderstood his words. "Because I'm not wearing a dress for you ever again." He pushed the untouched plate of pastries across the table between them. "Eat something or I'm going to think you're getting sick."

Doumeki studied the other man who was avoiding his gaze and picked up a pastry. "I did as you suggested. Alistaire put Lord Taiman under confinement and I contacted the Warder." His eyes didn't miss the tension written in the set of Kimihiro's shoulders. "I stayed while he carried out the purification ceremony."

Kimihiro visibly relaxed. "It would have been dispersed then." His eyes suddenly rose to meet Doumeki's. "And Lord Taiman?"

Doumeki didn't answer at first. "You once told me that for person to be possessed, they would have to have a certain affinity with a spirit." He didn't miss the way Kimihiro flinched and drew his injured wrist to his chest.

"Yes." The lord's voice was quiet and his eyes stayed on his teacup where it sat on the table. "A person has to not only invite one in, so to speak but possess the right inheritance. If a spirit tried to inhabit a Warden like yourself then it would likely perish." His hand moved in a slight flicking gesture to illustrate. "Where in my case, it would be likely that I would be the one to do so."

Doumeki surveyed his pastry before taking an almost savage bite out of it. "So Lord Taiman would have been predisposed to the acts that the spirit possessing him carried out."

Kimihiro took his teacup up in his hand again. "It is more than likely. A spirit cannot successfully reside in a body that forcefully resists its actions."

Doumeki watched as the other man took a sip of his tea. "Lord Taiman is protected by his status. But I also have my own influence." He picked up another pastry. "He has been effectively retired from the social circuit. A posting to the country. I have already made arrangements for the local Warden to watch him."

Kimihiro nodded.

Doumeki frowned. This wasn't like the Kimihiro he knew. He was too calm. Too passive. It reminded him of the man he'd first met. All politeness and restraint. With barely a show of emotion.

Doumeki set his half-eaten pastry on the saucer next to his cup and helped himself to another. Aware of Kimihiro's eyes on him, he put it back on the serving plate and picked up another. "So it turned out that having the Lady Peacock present was a good idea."

Kimihiro simply stared at him for a few moments. Then suddenly the familiar light lit his eyes and barely constrained anger filled his voice. "It was a stupid idea."

Doumeki helped himself to another pastry. "Taiman was the first one to approach you. I'd say my plan was a complete success." One more jab to make sure he wouldn't relapse.

Kimihiro glared at him across the table. He reached into the pocket of his robe and slowly pulled out his hand. A small box was set down between them with a distinct clunk.

Doumeki regarded it with bemusement. "What's this?"

"A box." Kimihiro growled. "Yuuko told me to give it to you so don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Doumeki picked up the box and set it at his side.

Kimihiro waited to see whether he would open it but when it became apparent he wouldn't, he pushed his chair back with a huff. "I'm going to get some sleep. See yourself out."

Doumeki watched him go with a small smile as he reached out for another pastry.

His smile widened as the lord's exit was somewhat ruined by the need to pause and untangle his long hair from the door knob.

This was how he preferred Kimihiro. Lively with anger and in a robe rather than a dress.

xXx

Kimihiro sat by the window and told himself that it was to check on the wards rather than to see Doumeki once more before he left.

It was only a few minutes after he had settled himself that the prince appeared on the gravel drive. Even from his vantage, Kimihiro could see that he hadn't yet opened Yuuko's package. Not for the first time he wondered what it contained.

Doumeki must have sensed his eyes on him for he paused as he was entering the carriage, his eyes lifting to the window. Gold eyes met blue for an instant and then the prince was disappearing into the carriage, the door swinging shut behind him.

Kimihiro watched as the prince departed, taking with him the only company he would likely enjoy for days.

It wasn't until the carriage had disappeared down the drive that Kimihiro realized that he hadn't asked about the other man. The young man dressed as a poet at the ball. The man possessed by the spirit that had sought to engulf him.

He sat staring out the window for a long time, golden pocket watch clutched tightly in one hand. Watching the spirits dispersed by Doumeki's passage congregate once more on the borders of the wards.

They knew he'd left the mansion once and they were waiting for their next chance.

xXx

Doumeki opened the package in the safety of the carriage as he made his way back to the Southern Ward. There were two small picture frames inside. He lifted them both from the box and set them on his lap, letting his gaze simply rest on them, taking in all the details.

It was Kimihiro. Two pictures of Kimihiro in fact. He suspected they were the result of some magic - they were too clear to be either a painting or a drawing. It was as if someone had captured a moment of Kimihiro's life and it was now stored behind the glass of the frames.

Both showed Kimihiro in the blue dress but the content was very different.

The first was a familiar sight. Kimihiro was standing in the full costume of the peacock dress, hair, gloves and all. But he didn't look at happy at the situation. There was a familiar sheen of suppressed anger in his eyes. One hand was clutched in the skirts of the dress and the other was just beginning to rise. Doumeki felt a smile cross his lips. He could easily imagine the sharp-edged words that were about to leave the half-opened mouth.

The second picture was very different. While the wooden floors, strange cloth panelled walls and the light of the windows said that it was in the same location and at roughly the same time, the content was different. Kimihiro still wore the blue dress but this time he was unaware of the person who had taken the picture. He was crouched down, skirts bunched up in an unladylike manner as he addressed a small girl. It took a moment for Doumeki to realize that the girl's hair was a pale shade of pink, he was so caught up by the expression on Kimihiro's face.

It was as if he was seeing a side of Kimihiro that had never been glimpsed. His mouth was curved in a gentle smile and his eyes had softened into a brilliant blue. There was no anger in his expression, no pretence of station or polite manner. It was simple heart-felt warmth and joy. And it was the most beautiful thing Doumeki had ever seen.

Doumeki continued to stare at the picture for a moment longer before he turned to look at the box. A piece of fine purple paper rested in the tissue that had cushioned the frames. Still holding the pictures in his lap, Doumeki reached over and lifted it from the bed of tissue. It was folded in half and he opened it to read the contents.

_Prince Doumeki_

_Kimihiro has told me much about you and the adventures that you have shared. I look forward to seeing you when the time comes._

_I have more pictures available._

_For a price._

_Yuuko Ishikawa._

A small sketch of a butterfly followed the signature.

Doumeki carefully placed the letter back into the box. He looked back down at the two pictures on his lap. Just a glimpse at the first made him smile again. A smile that gentled when he looked at the second picture.

Doumeki lifted the second frame to examine the scene more closely.

When the time came, he was determined to have the right payment.

xXx

I couldn't resist letting Yuuko play a part in this last chapter. After all, we had to find out why she was taking so many photos :)

xXx

I'm afraid that's the last you'll hear from Lord Kimihiro and Prince Doumeki for a while. I'm currently working on more but I'm off abroad in just over a week and won't be back until early November. I'll be posting other fic before I leave, though. Including Delicious Blood, featuring vampire-bait Watanuki.


End file.
